The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coleus plant, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Docogrefayo’.
The new Coleus plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Solenostemon scutellarioides identified as code designation CS-0099, not patented. The new Coleus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of the selection parent in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. on Jun. 17, 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Coleus plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. since August, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Coleus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.